Talk:Kool-Aid
We need to get some "sections" in here to make it easier for Republicans to read.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:38, 30 October 2006 (UTC) I don't understand these new edits... it was stated Kool-Aid is a communist plot, so why would Republicans drink it? With permission, I'd like to erase everything done not relevant to the original truthiness --matty233 15:13, 2 November 2006 (UTC) :Originally, this page was in the category "Please Edit" and some people came in and stared editing, however, they dumped the "Please Edit" tag. And now that it's open, the push to RANDOMIZE EVERYTHING continues. I will re-install the "Please Edit" tag so that you and others can fix the page, without the randomization.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:48, 2 November 2006 (UTC) Gibberish :Emdawal, it got deleted not once, but twice. What makes you think putting your backwards and non-sensical article back up on here will stay this time? This is ridiculous, and is wikipedophilia, pure and simple. Just... just stop. Have an original thought Matty...out of respect to the person who started the "kool aid", I ADDED my comments. You, on the other hand, choose to ERASE mine--except for the ones you STEAL and leave, altered. Have an original thought, will ya? Maybe if you stopped drinking that Republican Kool-aid..... But seriously...I don't see the problem with having multiple categories of meaning. It reads fine with all the categories. :I know the person that started this article, and his idea was for Kool-Aid to be a communist plot and a poison. As such, it cannot be the official drink of the Republican Party, because the Republican Party must live for the glory of America... you see where I'm going with this? --matty233 04:06, 3 November 2006 (UTC) Wikiality is a parody site Also, Wikiality is a truthiness site. It's not real, and it's not based on reality. It's a joke. As far as multiple meanings, you can just add a "Controversies Section" showing the "liberal" point of view. Thank you guys for keeping your dispute civil. --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:30, 3 November 2006 (UTC) No more open editing :Is it possible to close the "open edit" link? Serious work has been done on this page... I think this one's a keeper and no longer a "practice" page... --matty233 23:36, 3 November 2006 (UTC) ::Very few pages are blocked, and they must be blocked for good reason. An edit war is not a good enough reason. At least not at the stage this page is at. --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:48, 4 November 2006 (UTC) :Oh heavens no. Not block, that would be terrible. Just the link that says "everyone is allowed to edit here"... the article is pretty much complete --matty233 01:33, 4 November 2006 (UTC) OH YEAH! Was it not the Kool-Aid man that gave Reagan the idea for his "Tear Down This Wall" speech? - The Lake Effect 04:07, 16 June 2007 (UTC) :Maybe it's tijme for this page to get a rewrite, eh?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:12, 16 June 2007 (UTC) ::I always thought this page needed work, too uncyclopedia... and so many truthier places you could go with it. So, I support a rewrite if you feel so inclined. --MC Esteban™ 04:35, 16 June 2007 (UTC)